Kushina's Wife Test
by The Digger
Summary: After awakening from a 18 year coma, Kushina Uzumaki reunites with her son, now fully grown, to find that he's happily in a relationship with the Hyuuga heiress. So, as his mother, she's dedicated herself to ensuring that Hinata is the perfect wife for her boy. NaruHina. Warning: yuri, and possible incest in future chapters.
1. Test 1: Meeting the mother

**Hello everyone! And a big apology to Lawman09 to whom this story was originally commissioned to ^^; I hope it was well worth your wait :) Enjoy!**

* * *

"Ngh...?" Her eyes stung as they opened for the first time in many years, bright light temporarily blinding her. Her body was stiff and slow as she struggled to sit up in her bed, many joints popping as they moved for the first time in a very, very long time.

"Huh?" She muttered weakly. "What happened? What… what is this place?" She remembered being in pain; horrific, unbearable pain, after both giving birth, and being killed by the Nine-Tailed Fox and a strange, masked man. But right now, it was as though it had miraculously vanished, the only pain she felt was a mild ache in her joints. Her thoughts were cut off as someone nearby gasped; a woman with long, blonde hair and a low-cut top that exposed quite a lot of cleavage.

"At last! You're awake, Kushina Uzumaki!"

"Hm? Who are you? Where am I?" Kushina asked, her mind still in a daze.

"You're in the Konoha Hospital, ma'am. My name is Tsunade Senju. I'm the lead doctor of the hospital, and the 5th Hokage."

"So, I'm... alive, then?" Kushina blinked, her eyes squinted, still unused to the light as she looked at her hands. "But, I thought I had... died."

"You've been in a coma for a very long time, ma'am." said Tsunade. "Everyone in Konoha has thought the same thing."

"Do you have any food?" Kushina breathed. "I'm starving!"

"I'll bet you are." Tsunade laughed. "One moment please."

For one hour straight, Kushina wolfed down dish after dish of food, her appetite surprisingly large for a woman her size. "Ah. So much better!" She smiled with satisfaction once she finally had her fill of hospital food. "Wait..." A thought had occurred to her now that she had regained full strength and awareness. "Did you say you were the FIFTH Hokage?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Minato! Minato is here too, right? He's only in a coma too, isn't he?!" The brief moment of happiness that Kushina felt at the realization that she was alive was beginning to slip away from her. "Isn't he...?"

"I'm afraid not." Tsunade shook her head. "Minato Namikaze has been confirmed dead."

"He can't be!" Kushina screamed, tears flooding down her face. "I'm alive, aren't I? We've always survived everything together! He's alive! He's got to be...!"

"No." said Tsunade simply. "I know you don't like to believe it, but he is dead."

"And Naruto?" Kushina feared to hear of her newborn child, but she needed to know.

"He's perfectly alive and well." Tsunade grinned.

"May I see him?" Kushina requested. "I want to hold him again."

"Um... Naruto's a bit too... big for his mother to be holding him now." said Tsunade awkwardly, an awkward pause followed these words.

"What do you mean?" Kushina blinked.

"You've been in comatose for 18 years, Kushina." Tsunade told her. "Naruto is a grown man now."

"...Can't be..." Kushina breathed, dropping back onto her bed. This was just too much to take in at once; her lover dead, her son that seemed like he was born yesterday now fully grown, 18 years passed by?!

Tsunade flinched as Kushina gave a blood curdling, deafening cry of agony.

Silence fell over the entire hospital as Kushina's scream subsided. She panted as she fell back in bed again, overwhelmed with confusion and grief.

"Lady Tsunade! Is everything alright in here?" A young woman with pink hair asked, bursting through the door.

"Everything's fine, Sakura." Tsunade answered. "Our patient here has just been having some... difficulty adjusting to the world she's awoken to."

"I might as well be dead..." Kushina sobbed. "Minato's gone, Naruto doesn't need parents anymore..." She sat up shakily, grabbing a scalpel from a tray nearby.

"Whoa! Kushina! Put that down!" Tsunade ordered, gripping Kushina's arm as she drew the scalpel to her throat. "Don't do this!"

"There's no reason for me to live anymore...!" Kushina cried as Tsunade and Sakura grappled with her. "Let go!"

"You have Naruto!" Tsunade screamed. Kushina froze at these words, releasing her grip on the razor sharp tool, Sakura clattering to the floor as she took the razor sharp blade from her.

"Y-you're right..." She sighed. "But... what do I do? What can I say to him? The last time I saw him, his umbilical cord had just been cut. And you say he's a grown man now...?"

"He's still your son, Kushina." Tsunade stated, putting herself back together from their mad rush. "Even if you don't think so, you still serve a purpose to him; it just up to you to figure out what that is."

"I…. I'll think about it." Kushina panted, laying back down again. "I just… need some time to get my head together."

"Fair enough."

Even though she was in good enough physical shape to be discharged from the hospital within the week, Kushina feigned weakness for a full month, refusing to leave her bed before Tsunade caught on to her act and forced her out of the hospital.

Though Kushina had previously known this town like the back of her hand, the Village Hidden in the Leaves had changed quite a lot since she had last walked its streets. Several shops had changed residents, streets and buildings had been rearranged, and most notably, one extra face was carved into the giant cliff to accompany the other four etched into the stone. She was almost beginning to think that there was absolutely nothing familiar in this strange new world she had awoken in. Nothing except for one boy, who had just passed by her.

Though he his appearance had changed a lot in the last eighteen years, Kushina recognized him as though she had been by his side for every day of his life.

_"What do I say?"_ She asked herself anxiously, following him from a safe distance down the streets. "_What do I do?! I've missed out on his entire life. How do I even introduce myself to him? Much less...?"_ Her line of thought was veered off course as she saw her boy led her to the small apartment she and Minato used to share. Even though her last memory of him was minutes after his birth, there was no mistaking him now; those deep blue eyes, that blonde, spiky hair just like Minato's, those whisker-like markings on his cheeks. And he looked happier than she had ever imagined a Jinchuriki could have.

And there was another with him as well; A young woman about his age with pale white eyes and long ink blue hair. They walked arm-in-arm together, giving an affectionate kiss as they entered the apartment.

"He's even found someone he loves..." Kushina sighed. She had fantasized about what her family life would be like when she was pregnant, hoping to have many fun times with Naruto as he grew and matured, awaiting the day he would meet the girl of his dreams... It seemed that nothing she had ever hoped for could ever come to fruition; like her reason for living never even needed her.

"_If SHE'S not still around... I'll just have to end my sorry excuse for an existence." _Kushina decided, turning to look for an old friend.

* * *

If there was one thing that hadn't changed at all since Kushina's absence from the world, it was the Hyuuga Household. Likely intentionally, the compound that housed the Hyuuga clan was just as clean and maintained as it ever was, as though it was permanently trapped in time. Kushina knocked firmly on the oak front gate, where she was greeted by the wrinkled, stern face of Hiashi Hyuuga, whose pale eyes looked questioningly down at her.

"May I help you?" He asked.

"Hiashi, you haven't changed a bit!" Kushina grinned teasingly. "Is Hitomi here?" Her cheery demeanor faltered slightly as Hiashi simply continued to silently stare at her totally unblinkingly.

"Come in." he muttered plainly, turning and leading Kushina into the house. "Hitomi, there's someone who wants to see you."

"Oh? And who might that...?" Hitomi's emerald green eyes widened with complete astonishment as she stared at the brilliant red hair of her old friend. "Are you really who I think you are?!" She asked, pointing at Kushina.

"You better believe it!" the Red-Hot Habenero laughed.

"Kushina!?" Hitomi gasped. "Oh, this is simply incredible!" She rushed to greet her old friend with a loving hug, both women laughing delightedly, glad to see each other again after so many years. "How on earth...?"

"Your guess is as bad as mine, y'know?" Kushina shrugged. Her eyes fell onto another one in the room; a young girl, strongly resembling Hiashi, who stood silently by her father's side. "This must be your daughter, right Hitomi?" She said, approaching this young Hyuuga girl. "I would have thought she'd be much bigger by now."

"No, no, that's not Hinata." Hitomi giggled. "That's her sister."

"Just like someone of your family to birth more than just one..." Kushina laughed, cutting herself off remembering that she was in the most modest house in Konoha.

"I-I am Hanabi Hyuuga." The young girl bowed politely. "Pleased to meet you."

"Wait a moment..." Kushina recalled. "I think I might have seen Hinata with my boy just a little while ago."

"That would make sense." Hitomi nodded. "They are the craddlemates we imagined them to be, after all!"

"I suppose I have two future daughters-in-law now then!" Kushina gushed, Hanabi giving her father a perplexed look, which was returned with a slight jerk in the direction of the other room.

"I suppose I should allow you two some time to catch up then?" He spoke up, leaving with Hanabi right behind him.

"So... since when did Mr. No-fun Hyuuga let guests into his house?" Kushina asked her old friend.

"Oh... probably since he accepted his eldest daughter's taste in men." Hitomi giggled.

"And how hard was it for him to do that?" Kushina wondered, knowing how strict Hitomi's husband was. "He probably didn't give her up without a fight... literally, am I right?"

"Oh, by no means." Hitomi grinned, her expression and tone turning much more serious. "But... I have some important things to ask you: Kushina, and please don't dodge the question. What happened to you? You were declared dead! How are you alive, sitting before me at this very moment?"

"A woman... Tsunade, I think she said her name was... she told me that I've been comatose for the past 18 years." Kushina recounted. "I'm sorry, Hitomi, but I honestly don't have any idea how this is possible. By all accounts, you're right, I SHOULD be dead. I even wanted to kill myself, but..."

"What?!" Hitomi gasped. "You wanted to... Kushina! Why would you do that to yourself?!"

"I was in a state of shock... And honestly, I rather still am." Kushina sighed. "Everything I've ever known is gone, I could have just died and it wouldn't have made any difference."

"You know that's not true." Hitomi stated very firmly. "You've met with Naruto, haven't you?"

"I've seen him, yes, but I might as well not even bother speaking to him. I mean, he's a grown man now. He wouldn't need me even if I stayed with him all his life."

"Do you really think that's true?" Hitomi retorted. "Are you really of the impression that he'll never need you in his life?" She sighed. "Okay, look. I was brought up learning that a child always has need of their parents. They may serve different purposes, but as long as parent and child live, the child will always have need of their parent."

"What use could I possibly even be to Naruto now?"

"You said yourself, didn't you? You have a future daughter-in-law." Hitomi reminded her. "You think they could have a perfect wedding without a good mother to help them?"

"You can't do that yourself?"

"Of course I can't." Hitomi shook her head. "I can't be the one to do the Wife Test! That's the groom's mother's job, isn't that right?"

These words hit Kushina like a brick. Never before had it seemed SO obvious! Of course! The Wife Test! How could she possibly forget?!

"I know what you're thinking." Hitomi grinned. "Go ahead."

"Thanks, Hitomi." Kushina smiled, giving her friend a warm hug before departing to see her son.

* * *

Despite her new-found optimism, however, Kushina was still quite nervous as she stood at Naruto's front door, wondering what on earth she could possibly say to him, and even starting to question what good it would do her to even knock. For almost a full minute, she stood at the front door with her head hung low, wondering what she could possibly say to her boy, when suddenly, she looked up as the door opened, her son, who stood a head taller than her, looked down at her.

"Hello?" He blinked perplexedly. Somehow, for some incredibly bizarre reason, this woman looked incredibly familiar, but for the life of him, he couldn't remember actually meeting someone like her. "Um... can I help you?"

"I..." Kushina swallowed nervously. "It's good to see you again, Naruto." She forced a smile, opening her arms, inviting him for a hug.

"...Have we met before?" Naruto asked, his eyes squinting in his usual curious manner.

"It's been... so long." Kushina fought back sobs as she spoke. "But you were just a baby when I last saw you. And now look at how much you've grown..."

"Who are you?"

"I'm..." Kushina pushed back the tears welling up in her eyes long enough to say, with clarity, "I'm your mother!"

"W-what?" Naruto blurted. Now he remembered: "But... I thought you were...?"

"I know. So did I..." Kushina couldn't hold back her feelings anymore. She lunged at Naruto, grabbing him in a very tight, loving hug. "I can't believe my sweet baby boy's already a man, y'know?!"

"Naruto? What's going on?" The girl Kushina saw with Naruto earlier walked into the entrance way, who unlike Naruto, had never so much as seen a picture of Kushina in her life. "Um, Naruto? Who… is that?"

"This is… my mom." Naruto answered, as Kushina let go of him. She walked up to the girl, and examined her very closely; she first looked the girl very closely in the eyes, their faces barely an inch apart, then stepped back to take a look at her figure, then looked down at her feet, then scanned her back, before finishing by grabbing her breasts from behind.

"Mom!? What are you doing?" Naruto asked, put off by his mother's peculiar behavior.

"As I thought, you're a Hyuuga girl!" Kushina grinned, playing with the girl's boobs as Hinata flailed around uncomfortably. "You're Hitomi's little girl, aren't you?" She remembered the wife of the Hyuuga clan's head being months away from birth as she was pregnant with Naruto. "Hinata, right?" The girl broke free of Kushina's groping hands.

"How did you know my name?" She asked, astonished.

"I knew Hitomi pretty well." Kushina smiled reminiscently. "She loved that name, wanted to name her kid that if she were a girl." Her eyes stared down at Hinata's breasts. "And WHAT a girl! Almost as big as Hitomi's…"

"Please stop." Hinata sighed.

"Well… would you like to sit down with us?" Naruto suggested.

"I'd love to." Kushina smiled.

* * *

Though Naruto had hoped to break some of the tension by inviting her in, he found that the level of awkward was brought to a whole new level as he, Hinata, and Kushina sat in a circle in the living room. For a long, long time, the three just looked amongst each other, with no idea what to say or do.

Of course, Kushina was bursting with questions for her son, but how could she even start? It was like the most difficult of reuniting with a beloved family member and meeting a total stranger all at once. And then there was his girlfriend, Hinata; last time she saw her, she was still two months from birth in her mother's womb. So how could Kushina possibly even begin to converse with her, much less her son, who, when she last met him, was just recently born.

Naruto was in a strange situation himself. For his entire childhood, he had dreamed of meeting his parents if they were alive, of the tender moments they would have. But as he had matured, he had sealed up that wound, and found closure in the Temple of the Tailed Beasts, when he met with a vision of the mother that sat across from him right now, accepting of his life without family. So now, to discover that his mother was somehow alive, his mind was tearing itself apart trying to make sense of things, to figure out what to do in this situation.

Shortly after the end of the Fourth Shinobi War, Hinata and Naruto had the time to discuss their relationship, to come to an understanding of what they were to each other, and to Hinata's pure delight, Naruto developed the same feelings for her that she felt for him. After three years together, Hinata had been pondering the thought of marriage. When she was little, she had fantasized about Naruto having parents, meeting them, and telling them that she wished for nothing more than to marry their son. But to discover that now all of a sudden, this fantasy could become a reality, she didn't know what to think. It sounded like Kushina was on really good terms with Hitomi Hyuuga, but Hinata was still very unsure of how Naruto's mother felt towards her.

"Um… I'll make us some tea." She said at long last, getting up to head to the kitchen. Naruto wanted to stop her; she was the only thing keeping the tension from mounting any further, but it would seem incredibly rude if he did, so he simply sighed, continuing to ponder what to say to his long-lost mother.

"I'd like that." Kushina smiled. "Thank you." She turned her eyes to Naruto, at last finding her topic. All she could think to talk about with him was his relationship.

"So… you two seem like you're quite happy together, y'know?" She said offhandedly. "If she's making tea for her man and all…"

"Yeah, I uh, guess so." Naruto shrugged.

"So how long have you two been together?"

"About, uh…" Naruto counted on his fingers. "About two or three years."

"Oh?" Kushina raised her eyebrows interestedly. At the same time, though, she was disappointed once more, as she was hoping to help her little man build their relationship, only to find that it had been built to perfection for her already. She was starting to feel more and more like she had never once been needed. "So, how did you two meet?"

"We've known each other for a really, really long time; we were classmates together at the ninja academy…" Naruto recounted.

By the time she had finally worked up the courage to let herself be seen by Kushina again, Hinata had returned with a tray of cups with hot tea, just as Naruto had finished telling his mother about how they had finally come together.

"…She was so worked up and confused, I told her to just show me how she felt." Naruto was saying. "And one big, long kiss later… well, here we are."

"It sounds like you two are getting along great." Hinata smiled, offering a cup to Kushina.

"Thank you." The red-haired woman nodded, taking a sip from her cup. "Yeah, Naruto was just telling me all about you. You know, somehow, I figured that you'd be the Naruto's cradlemate."

"Cradlemate?" Naruto and Hinata repeated together.

"Oh, yeah. I knew all the soon-to-be moms in the village, and when I was pregnant with Naruto, I'd fantasize about who my boy would fall in love with." Kushina giggled, the memories clear as day. "I would call that girl his 'cradlemate.' And Hitomi and I used to giggle at the thought of our kids being together one day!"

"Y-you don't say..." Hinata blushed.

"Mom, that's embarrassing." Naruto muttered.

"It's what moms do, Naruto." Kushina giggled playfully, so delighted to finally be able to say such a thing. "I'm sure you two will make fine parents yourselves."

At these words, Hinata spit out a mouthful of tea, spraying it all over the living room, Naruto choking on his own sip.

"Uh?! Ah, um, that is..." Hinata spluttered madly, her face glowing bright red.

"Well, uh… I mean um… I-it's a bit too early to be thinking about something like that, isn't it?" Naruto blurted awkwardly as his throat cleared of blockage.

"Why not?" Kushina shrugged. "You've known each other long enough."

"Yes, but… we never even thought about marriage before." Naruto objected. Though, as Kushina looked to Hinata, she could easily tell that she had marriage on her mind for quite a while.

"Really? Because I think you should start thinking about it. You two seem perfect for each other."

"Ah… W-would you like to stay for dinner, ma'am?" Hinata attempted to change the subject. Kushina was secretly hoping Hinata would ask this question.

"Dinner would be great." She agreed. "Would you like me to help you cook?"

"No, that won't be necessary, Mrs. Uzumaki…" Hinata bowed politely.

"Ms. Uzumaki, actually." Kushina corrected as she stood next to the dinner table. "Minato and I were never officially married."

"I see…" Hinata mumbled awkwardly as she started gathering some cooking materials. "Naruto, would you be okay with miso soup and fried fish tonight?"

"I'm great with whatever you want to make." Naruto nodded, taking a seat.

"_Good manners, check." _Kushina mused, observing Hinata. _"Good interaction with her lover, check." _She looked around the apartment, to see it quite clean. _"Cleaning, check. Sewing…" _She peeked back in the living room to see a crocheted blanket on the couch. _"Check. That's just two things left…"_

"Ma'am?" Hinata spoke up a few minutes later. "Would you mind tasting this for me, please?" She offered Kushina a small testing cup of soup.

"I'd love to." Kushina agreed, sipping the hot soup. _"Cooking? WAY check! Hinata's looking to be the perfect suitor to be Naruto's wife. Just need to know one last thing…" _She thought. "It's perfect." She smiled. "I'm honored to be your guest for dinner tonight."

"W-why thank you!" Hinata giggled delightedly. "It's ready." She said several minutes later, serving dinner to her boyfriend and would-be mother-in-law.

"Thanks Hinata!" Naruto smiled. "Itadakimasu!" The next few minutes were spent by the family enjoying Hinata's cooking, Kushina warming up to her more and more.

"So, Hinata? I trust you always keep my son well fed like this?" She said teasingly.

"Well… since we've been together, yes." Hinata nodded awkwardly.

"Have you handled yourself alright before then, Naruto?" Kushina asked. "As far as food goes, I mean."

"For the most part, yeah." Naruto replied. "I mostly eat ramen, but that's just 'cause it's my favorite."

"Doesn't surprise me." Kushina laughed. After all, Naruto did inherit this taste from her. "But you've managed yourself alright, haven't you?" 

"Yeah." Naruto shrugged, his mouth full of fish.

"Don't talk with your mouth full." Kushina said, though more humorously than reprimanding.

"Sorry." Naruto said, swallowing. "Anyway, when I could get some money, yeah, I managed myself fine. Though, there have been times where I haven't had much of any food at all. Like one time, I had to survive two whole weeks on nothing but bread heels…"

"B-bread heels?!" Kushina gasped blankly.

"Yeah…" Naruto muttered, hardly proud of those two weeks.

"You need to have more nutrition now!" Kushina shouted worriedly, sacrificing her seconds for her boy.

"Mom, it's okay, really. That was like 10 years ago, and…"

"Please eat." Kushina stated flatly, pushing the food closer to him.

"Um… okay. Th-thank you…" Naruto conceded, accepting his mom's seconds.

"At any rate..." Kushina continued. "Do you two live here together?"

"Yeah." Hinata smiled. "Naruto was concerned that we might be too cramped together in this apartment, but I assured him that I would be in utopia with him, whether we lived in a castle, or a shack."

"That's so sweet." Kushina gushed. "I'm sure you two are the happiest in bed too, aren't you?"

Another stunned, awkward silence followed this query, Hinata half ready to faint.

"I-in... in bed...?!" She squeaked, fidgeting madly.

"We sleep well together in the same bed, if that's what you're asking." Naruto shrugged. Kushina gave a little snort of laughter at her son's ignorance.

"No! I meant that you two have a strong and healthy sex life, am I right?" Kushina clarified. Hinata really did faint this time, Naruto two seconds too late to catch her as she fell to the ground.

"Was it something I said?" Kushina blinked.

"Hinata's always been a bit... shy." Naruto answered, lifting his girlfriend and laying her gently on the couch. "I actually haven't seen her faint like this in years." He grinned with some reminiscence, remembering that she fainted on several occasions just from being close to him.

"That's cute." Kushina smiled. She peered down at Hinata as she was starting to wake up, but Naruto clearly didn't know. "Say, Naruto? Could you do me a quick favor?"

"What is it?"

"Could you go get me some..." Kushina hesitated for a second. "Some durians?"

"Eh?" Naruto blurted. "The heck's a durian?!"

"They're a spiny fruit, you should find them somewhere in the market place." Kushina answered, smirking in her mind. To her knowledge, no durians even grew in the Land of Fire, much less did they sell them in the markets. "You'll know when you see them, I'd like about four of them."

"Okay." Naruto muttered, heading out the door, just seconds before Hinata sat up, awakened from her little fainting spell.

"You okay, hun?" Kushina smiled warmly.

"Yes. I-I'm sorry, Ms. Uzumaki, I..." Hinata mumbled awkwardly, fidgeting with her fingers.

"Don't worry, Naruto told me all about it. It's no problem at all."

"Where is Naruto?" Hinata asked.

"I sent him to get some durians." Kushina smirked deviously.

"Why?"

"To give us girls some time to talk one-on-one." Kushina answered.

* * *

"Excuse me," Naruto approached one of the fruit venders in Konoha's marketplace. "Do you sell any durians?"

"The hell's a durian?!" The vender replied. "Try a few doors down, I think someone else might have them... whatever they are."

* * *

"Now then, you want to marry Naruto, am I right?" Kushina wasn't asking Hinata this question; she knew it for a fact.

"Uh?! Um..." Hinata turned red in the face again.

"Am I right?" Kushina repeated.

"Yes." Hinata sighed.

"I knew it." Kushina smiled. "As Naruto's mother, I'm the one who has the final say as to whether you can marry my son or not."

"Eh?!" Hinata was suddenly pretty scared; was she going to forbid their marriage?!

"Now from what I've seen, you're almost a perfect suitor." Kushina continued. "Ever since we first met, I've been observing how you and my son are around each other, and I'm quite pleased with what I've seen. You've proven yourself capable of very good manners, good interaction with your groom to-be, cleaning, sewing, and especially cooking. That just leaves one last important thing that I need to know you're capable of before your wedding is official."

"What's that?"

"Your skills in bed." Kushina answered.

"Ah... uhm... What?" Hinata was fidgeting a bit more now, almost ready to faint again, though Kushina's face made it clear that it was in her best interest not to. Kushina only needed to speak one word for her to be totally unable to avoid the topic, and, to her embarrassment, this was the only word she spoke,

"Sex."

Hinata shifted a bit further away from Kushina in a feeble attempt to escape her.

"You two have had sex before, haven't you?" Kushina prodded, Hinata sighing again.

"No. We're both still virgins. I-I was thinking of asking him after we married..."

"Sorry, but the Uzumaki have never been much for saving sex for after marriage." Kushina smirked. "In fact, our family has a bit of a... sexual history, but that's kinda beside the point." Hinata looked like she was tempted to ask what this 'sexual history' was, but thought better of it. "Anyway, before I can train you to pleasure your would-be husband to the best of a woman's abilities, you gotta lose your virginity, and not to me."

"Do I... really have to?" Hinata fidgeted.

"Yes, you do." Kushina nodded adamantly. For a long ten minutes, Hinata simply fidgeted, thinking things over, and wishing that Naruto would come back and break the tension, but, much to her dismay, he never did, and now that she thought about it, Kushina probably set him out to look for what he sent him to get for as long as absolutely possible.

It finally dawned on Hinata that, whether Kushina made her do it or not, sex at this point in their relationship was more or less inevitable. So, she was left with no other choice...

"Alright." She sighed at last. "What should I do first, then?"

"Well, you gotta ask him to have sex with you, of course! Simple as that!" Kushina said very plainly, though Hinata had wished she put it a little bit more eloquently.

"Oh? Is... Is that all?" Hinata muttered, a microscopic inkling of sarcasm in her tone. While she had grown noticeably past the timid, finger-fidgeting girl she was in her childhood, never had it ever been easy for Hinata to discuss anything sexual with anyone.

"Yup!" Kushina grinned playfully. "If I know Naruto _(Though, sadly I don't...)_, there's no way he could resist your offer."

"Um... Ms. Uzumaki, there's um..."

"You can just call me Kushina." Kushina giggled pleasantly.

"O-okay, Ms. Kushina. I um... have a bit of a problem with asking Naruto so... Openly." Hinata mumbled, fidgeting her fingers as she always did when deeply embarrassed.

"_I should have expected as much." _Kushina thought, remembering that Hinata did just faint at the very question that started this whole conversation in the first place. "Alright. Then don't ask him."

"Eh?" Hinata blinked. "But... weren't you telling me that I should...?"

"Just ease him into it with actions, rather than words." Kushina clarified. "As soon as you're alone together, just try to be romantic, and build up to the moment where neither of you can resist doing the nasty together."

"Please don't say it like that." Hinata sighed.

"Trust me, a mother knows." Kushina assured her. "Naruto will take the hint at just the right time, if you know what you're doing. And how can a girl NOT know what she's doing with a man like him?"

"Thank you, ma'am." Hinata smiled.

"Anything for my future daughter-in-law." Kushina giggled, giving Hinata a playful hug. "Well, I should be going. Got to give my little lovebirds some privacy." She winked teasingly at Hinata.

"Where are you going?" Hinata asked.

"There are some old friends that I desperately need to catch up with." Kushina replied casually. "I'm hoping one of them'll let me stay the night."

"That's not ne..." Hinata objected, but Kushina had already closed the door before she could extend a welcome to Naruto's mother to stay as long as she wanted.

"'Ease him into it with actions, rather than words,' huh?" She mused, taking whatever ambiguous amount of time she had left to plan her eventful night with Naruto. "Okay... now how would I go about doing something like that? ...I could try wearing something a bit sexier... or would that be too obvious? Maybe try to coax him into having dinner... no, we just ate, that wouldn't work at all. Maybe start off with a small conversation? That might work. But... about what? Sex? No, no! I'm trying to ease him into it, not... okay, what about family? No, he's only just now had a mother, that'd be even worse! Maybe I could start off with..."

"Sorry to keep you waiting!" Naruto burst through the door panting, a very foul smell filling the air as he entered. "Oh, Hinata, you're awake." He noticed Hinata's expression of disgust as she covered her nose. "Oh? Sorry, it's these things." He said, placing four spiny, and very nasty-smelling things on the coffee table. "Mom wanted me to get them; they're durians."

"Well... I think I know what we're having for dessert." Hinata giggled._ "Take your time, Hinata. Just... let it come naturally..."_

* * *

"Hm..." Kushina hummed lightly, walking hesitantly through Konoha. "I wonder who I should meet up with first...?"

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Though this story was originally a commission made from DA user Lawman09 (Because apparently I did those at some point or another :P), I kinda had some fun in making this story, and, deciding it was too big for just a one-shot story, decided to expand it into its own short series. Expect much sexiness in the chapters to come! :3**

**See you then!**


	2. Test 2: Catching up, and making out

**A/N: For those of you who don't know, I have a blogspot account called 'Anko's Classroom' that you all should visit (Ankosclassroom .blogspot .com). There's a rather important matter I need to discuss with some of my reviewers about this story; I'm not going to list any names, but they know who they are, and they've given me some unjustified flack about this story in regards to the previously warned about 'cheating' and incest that will be present in later chapters. I wanted to ignore it, but I can't. So go to Anko's Classroom now! **

**Additionally, there's a contest that I've started on that exact same blog that everyone reading this should totally join in on! Just head over to the blog at it'll be right there!**

**Disclaimer: Work on this series began long before the current events of the manga, meaning that the mention of the outcome of current story arcs are implemented purely for the sake of furthering the story, and are not meant to represent my thoughts on the possible outcome, or otherwise events of the Fourth Shinobi War saga. **

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

To say that Kushina Uzumaki's mind was turned around at the changes to Konoha and its residents would have been the understatement of the millennium. While it still felt to her like the birth of her son and the Nine-Tails' attack on the village happened just yesterday, more than eighteen years had passed since then, and it seemed like every minute held a new barrage of surprises and drastic changes to the ninja world.

She was even seeing abundant numbers of Shinobi from the other villages patrolling the streets, a squad in the white vests of the Hidden Cloud Village passing by her, and though she wanted to ask someone about them, it made her feel stupid just thinking of doing so. In her days, she had only ever seen other villagers in Konoha during the select years that they hosted the Chunin Exams, but now it seemed as though many ninja from Kiri, Kumo, Iwa, and Suna considered Konoha to be as good as home.

And then there was the complete lack of attention drawn towards her. As a member of the now-gone Uzumaki clan and the then soon-to-be wife of the now dead Fourth Hokage, the eyes of the villagers had always fallen onto Kushina whenever she passed through town. Now though, not a single person recognized her at all, while others who probably did knew better than to think she could be who they thought she was.

Konoha believed Kushina Uzumaki to be dead, a thought that continuously saddened her, though not as much as the thought of her beloved Minato Namikaze's death. And just how many other friends did she know who died since then? She knew she would have to walk that dark road one day, but tonight, she wanted to be happy, to experience some of the positives that the night had to offer. And that's when she turned her head to the second most welcome sight she had seen all day.

"You're still open?" She gazed up at a dark blue banner heading a sliding door reading 'Ichiraku Ramen'. The building looked as though it had been rebuilt from the ground up in fairly recent years, but as she stepped inside, she was delighted to see the same jovial old Teuchi serving his customers with a proud smile on his wrinkled face.

"Hello there!" He called to his new customer as she took a seat at the bar. "What can I get for...?" He paused as he took in Kushina's appearance. "Sorry to say, ma'am, but have we met before?"

"Good to see you again, Teuchi." Kushina grinned. "I'd like a salt ramen, please?"

"Kushina?" Teuchi blinked, saying her name carefully, for fear he was mistaken.

"That's me, y'know?"

"Comin' up!" Teuchi said enthusiastically, serving up a bowl of his customer's favorite salt ramen in under a minute. "Enjoy!"

"Don't mind if I do!" Kushina licked her lips hungrily.

"So... If you don't mind my asking..." Teuchi muttered. "What happened to you? I thought you were dead..." he cut himself off, for fear he said something to make his customer uncomfortable.

"I've been getting that a lot today." Kushina shrugged simply. "Turns out, I was just comatose the entire time, and I've just recently awoken in a strange, unfamiliar world." She looked up from her bowl, anticipating the store owner's expression of bewilderment, but he didn't show any sort of astonishment of the sort. "You're... not completely blown away by that idea?" She blinked, having already gotten such expression.

"I practically hear weird things like this from my customers on a daily basis." Teuchi chuckled. "If you're honestly looking to surprise me, you have a pretty tall order to fill! If you say you were in a coma for eighteen years, you were in a coma for eighteen years."

"I suppose that makes sense." Kushina shrugged, grinning. "So..."

"Want another bowl?"

"Yeah, but I also need to get up to speed." Kushina sighed, pushing her now empty bowl aside. "It seems like a lot's happened these past few years."

"Want me to fill you in?" Teuchi offered.

"I'd like that." Kushina grinned, her stomach growling. "And some more to eat."

"Coming up." Teuchi laughed. "So, where do you want me to start?"

"How about the day after the Nine-Tails' attack on the village?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Naruto and Hinata sat in silence as they ate their durian dessert, both having a lot on their mind; Naruto still trying to wrap his head around the fact that he now had a living mother after all these years, and Hinata wondering how on earth to begin to set a romantic atmosphere.

"_She seems like a really fun person." _Naruto mused. _"I wish we could have gotten to talk a bit more, though. Man, if only I grew up with a mom like that." _He shook his head vigorously, uncomfortable thoughts starting to fill his mind.

"_What should I do now?" _Hinata asked herself. _"I know Ms. Uzumaki told me to just let things come naturally, but..." _She had been letting things come naturally the past hour, but she didn't feel any kind of atmosphere that could lead to anything... romantic, and she was certain Naruto didn't either. In fact, she knew for a fact that both of them had Kushina Uzumaki and her 'rise from the dead' on the brain.

"So..." Naruto muttered awkwardly, shattering the awkward silence. "These durians are pretty good, huh? I thought they'd be awful, what with their smell and all, but..." He stopped, noticing that his girlfriend looked a bit uncomfortable. "You don't like them?" He asked.

"No, you're right, they're delicious." Hinata shook her head. "It's just that..." She wanted to bring up Kushina's 'wife test', but thought better of it. "Your mother... I never thought I would see the day..."

"I know." Naruto sighed, now feeling a bit uncomfortable himself. "I mean, when I was young, there wasn't a day that I didn't wish I could be with my parents."

"Are you... okay, Naruto?" Hinata blinked. His words sounded like something happy, but his tone said quite the contrary.

"Sorry, it's just that... I'd accepted that my parents were gone from this world a long time ago." Naruto admitted. "When I was really little, I would look all over the place for information about them, and one time, I even tried to search for them, thinking that they couldn't possibly be dead." He looked as though he could cry at any moment. "But, there was something that pervy sage told me when we were training: 'They were great people, and they died doing great things. They're proud to have a son like you, and they'd be proud of what you've become.'

"After that, I had accepted that they were gone. I wasn't happy to be alone, without family, but I was at peace with my life." He remembered the visions of his father, after the Nine-Tails' seal had weakened, and a similar one when he tried to control the tailed beast's power. And not that long afterwards, when he had met his father in person, brought back by the Reanimation Jutsu. "It's just a book that I've closed a long time ago, and never looked back at."

"And now you're feeling conflicted?" Hinata assisted.

"Very." Naruto nodded. "To have a mother right now, so many years after I'd put those thoughts away? I… I'm turned around, Hinata."

"I see..." Hinata nodded, her world turned upside down too, albeit not as much as Naruto's no doubt was. She had forgotten all about the goal Kushina had set for her, all about setting any sort of romantic atmosphere; right now, nothing else mattered but finding clarity in hers and Naruto's lives.

* * *

"…And with the war ended, Naruto returned to Konoha praised as a hero for all he had done, not just for Konoha, but the Ninja world as a whole." Teuchi concluded.

"To think that we would be thrown into yet another war…" Kushina said darkly. "And that my boy was flung headlong into it."

"Naruto wasn't supposed to take part in it at all; the war was for his and Kumo's Eight-Tails Jinchuriki's safeties." Teuchi corrected.

"That's my point." Kushina sighed. "I still remember how things were in the Third War, how many Genin were left without teachers, how many children were left without parents… And to think, it was repeated all over again."

"That is very true." Teuchi nodded, all too familiar himself. "But with the end of the war, came the end of hostility between the Five Great Nations. The Ninja Alliance still stands strong, and never before have the villages been brought together like they have in recent years."

"So that's why I see so many ninja from other villages around…" Kushina understood, remembering the Cloud Ninja from before.

"From what I understand, it's customary for Shinobi to patrol the streets of the other villages, as a way of preserving the bond between the nations." Teuchi nodded. "Is there anything else you want to know about?"

"Hm…. No, I think that's it." Kushina decided hesitantly. "I should be going now…" She and Teuchi then looked at the massive stack of ramen bowls next to her. Teuchi, too wrapped up in his stories, was too busy to notice that he was giving out more ramen than half the day's customers could eat.

"It's all on the house…. For now." Teuchi waved a hand, his daughter, Ayame, showing a twinge of annoyance at his overly generous business habit.

"Thanks a lot, Teuchi, Ayame." Kushina smiled. "I'll see you two again some time."

"And next time, you better pay for your food!" She heard Ayame shout.

"Well, that was fun." Kushina grinned, continuing her nighttime stroll. "Where to next...?" She halted as she heard the all too familiar cry of an infant overhead, and peered up to see another somewhat familiar face.

She dashed up the steps of the apartment complex, and knocked on one of the doors to see just the woman she was hoping to see. A woman with long, curly ash black hair, bright crimson lipstick, equally bright red eyes, and a child wrapped in her arms with similar ash-colored hair.

"Kurenai Yuhi." Kushina smirked. "My have you grown!" The woman named Kurenai blinked at her visitor, completely nonplussed.

"Have we met?" She asked.

* * *

"Would you rather we have not met her, Naruto?" Hinata asked.

"No, I'm happy to have met her." Naruto shook his head. "It's just… I wish she could have been here for me so much sooner…" He once again wore the expression that suggested he was close to crying. "If she had introduced herself to me like she did tonight years ago, my life would have been…." He didn't even know how to describe how his life could have been, had his mother been in it.

"But now… I've gotten by so long without any parents, I can't think of how I should be feeling about something like this." Hinata hesitated long and hard on these words. Though she and Kushina didn't exactly have a heart-to-heart kind of conversation in their brief alone time earlier, she could understand why Naruto's mother was the way she was, both with him, and his lover. And though Kushina didn't talk to Hinata about much of anything besides her little 'wife test', she understood why she put her up to this.

"She cares a lot about you, Naruto." She said. "She wants you to be happy." She pulled Naruto close to her. "And I do to."

Naruto looked into her pale eyes, knowing truth in her words long before she spoke them. He gave her a kiss on the mouth, and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

* * *

"I don't know what to say." Kurenai said as Kushina concluded her story.

"I've been getting that quite a lot today." She chuckled. "What about you, Kurenai? I remember you having a bit of an attitude when you were a teenager, wishing to be a strong, independent kunoichi, disgusted with the idea of being a mother, or a housewife. And here you are now, with a cute little baby girl…"

"A lot can happen in 18 years." Kurenai shrugged. She too chuckled, remembering her days of youth; when she refused the idea of being a simple housewife, having no envy at all for her friend when she became a mother

"A little walk down the street today told me that you're absolutely right." Kushina laughed. "So, what's his name?"

"Huh?"

"The father. Who's the lucky man?" As soon as Kushina asked, however, she wished she didn't, as Kurenai's face turned slightly grim.

"Asuma Sarutobi." She replied.

"I knew you two had a thing for each other!" Kushina said cheerily. "Where is he?"

"Gone." Kurenai sighed. "He was killed in action a few months before Yoko was born."

"Oh..." Kushina gasped, feeling guilty for her lack of tact. "I'm… I'm sorry to hear that. It must be difficult, raising a baby alone..."

"I was afraid that I couldn't do it myself." Kurenai confessed. "When I heard about Asuma's death, I lost my own will to live at first. But… I remembered my child, and how important her life is to me."

"A mother lives for the sake of her child." Kushina nodded, knowing the feeling all too well. "And a child will never stop needing her."

"I remembered you, Kushina." Kurenai smiled, a tear in her eye. "Whenever I felt as though I couldn't handle being a mother, I would ask myself: 'What would Kushina do?' 'How would Kushina do this?'"

"I even thought of naming her after you." Kurenai grinned. "Shikamaru thought it was a good idea too."

"Who?"

"Shikamaru Nara." Kurenai repeated. "He's the son of Shikaku, and Asuma's favorite student. After Asuma died, he promised to help me look after Yoko, and protect her. In a way, he's been like the father she's never had." Kushina wanted to know more, much more, about the complications with Kurenai's motherhood, but, wishing to turn to a more positive route, looking to save the sadness and darkness for another time, she changed the subject a little.

"So, why Yoko then?" She asked.

"Asuma wanted me to name her based on me." Kurenai answered. "He suggested if I didn't want to name her directly after myself, I name the child Shinku or Yoko _**(A/N: Both 'Shinku' and 'Yoko' are words meaning 'Crimson', which Kurenai is also named for.)**_. So, to honor Asuma, I decided on Yoko."

"Have you ever thought that sometimes, the kids name themselves?" Kushina asked, grinning down at Yoko, carefully and slowly lowering her finger to the infant who held her finger in her tiny hand, giving an adorable laugh.

"She likes you." Kurenai smiled lovingly. "I'm sure they do. Though, your child is named after one of your favorite foods, so I really do wonder about that." She laughed.

"You got me there!" Kushina giggled sheepishly.

"Speaking of Naruto..." Kurenai turned to her friend with a look of concern. "Have you met him since you've come back?"

"Yes, I have." Kushina grinned weakly. "And I'm overjoyed, but at the same time... I know that he'll always need me in one way or another, but still, it's so hard to think that I've missed out on his entire life."

"You're here for him now, Kushina. That's all that matters." Kurenai assured her.

"I know." Kushina swallowed, suddenly feeling uncomfortable. "But... that look when we first met... and I haven't been there for a second of his childhood after his first day of life, and I'm the reason he's a Jinchuriki..."

"Kushina..."

"I'm afraid..." Kushina gripped her shaking hands tightly. "I'm afraid that he might hate me..."

* * *

"Wow, I didn't realize how late it was!" Naruto yawned, looking at the clock. "I'm heading to bed."

"Um, Naruto?" Hinata spoke up.

"What's wrong, Hinata?" Naruto asked, seeing Hinata's face turn from pink to red.

"I wanted to ask you something..." Hinata fidgeted. "Do you think we could... share a bed tonight?"

"Share a bed?" Naruto repeated, blinking. Ever since they had started living in the same house together, Hinata slept in a separate bed from Naruto's. She had always wanted to share a bed with him, but due to nervousness, she had never had the courage to do so. But her recent interaction with Kushina was the big push that she needed.

"Sure thing." Naruto chuckled, smiling at the idea. "I've been waiting for you to ask me that, actually."

"Huh?! Y-You... have?!" Hinata blushed, before she smiled a little at his acceptance, before kissing his cheek. "Um... I'll just... I'll be back in a little while!" She said, before she scurried off to the bathroom, locking the door behind her, leaving Naruto a little confused as he made for his room.

"That was a little... odd." He thought to himself as he changed out of his regular clothes. "I almost feel like sharing a bed wasn't the only thing Hinata wanted..." He paused, turning to the door. _"She's not really after that kind of thing... is she?" _He shook his head as he turned pink. "No, she wouldn't! It's Hinata we're talking about." he stopped as he looked down at himself, now donned in his usual pajamas. For whatever reason, even without his cartoony nightcap, he felt like such a dork in them, a feeling he had never had about any of his clothes. He tossed them off, deciding to sleep in his boxers and tank top.

"We're close enough that this isn't embarrassing... right?" He insisted to himself.

* * *

_"So much for easing either of us into this."_ Hinata sighed as she looked at herself in the bathroom mirror, feeling a little pathetic for choosing this to be her way of asking to sleep with Naruto.

She always considered herself to have an encyclopedia's worth of anxiety problems, but after growing up so much since being a frail, fidgety little girl in the academy, she had wished that she could feel more relaxed and open with Naruto; and yet she was only now going to share a bed with him?!

Sighing again, she stripped off her clothes, discarding them in a neat pile to one side, before turning on the shower to let it heat up.

When fully nude, she looked at herself once more in the full-body mirror. Her mother had told her that she had a body like hers; one built specifically for breeding, and turning to see her reflection front and back, she began to understand why, as she truly had a body that many other women would envy; her slender, curvy waist and thighs gave her body a perfect hourglass shape, she had a perfectly rounded butt that would allure any male, very large, yet very well-proportioned and firm breasts with lovely pink nipples, ideal for nurturing both a child's basic needs, and a man's sex drive, and not one bit of unsightly hair or body fat, her body was overall perfectly toned for combat, and perfectly proportioned for whatever man she wanted.

She stepped into the bathtub and the now steaming warm droplets sprinkling her soft skin as she lathered soap over her body and shampoo into her long hair, her mind consistently on the big moment that awaited her as soon as her shower ended.

"There's no going back now..." She sighed nervously, letting her hair rinse. "Naruto and I are going to..." Her head shook side to side as she tried to push her mind away from the notions of anything sexual, but failed.

An image floated in her mind of Naruto, kissing her as his toned body hung over the top of her, moving back and forth against hers, thrusting his manhood in and out of her as she screamed out in the throes of pleasure and pain.

She shook her flushed head vigorously again, trying to not let it get her aroused just yet. She didn't want to go in already aroused. Not to mention this was her first time, and being so… wanting of it, seemed almost wrong.

Yes... a virgin. She tensed, trying not to imagine how painful her first time might be.

"But still..." She thought aloud. "I have heard that the first time does hurt... but does it hurt in a good way? Even so..."

She pressed the tips of her thumb and index finger together, forming a ring shape. "Naruto's... thing is almost this big around!" She recalled a time she had walked in on Naruto showering once before, only to see him with a massive erection, before she had passed out from it; something she felt like doing again, at the thought of the pole being inside her! "Something that big could never... And even if it could..." She cringed frightfully.

"No, no! I can't be thinking like that. If it's for Naruto..." She decided, steeling her intentions towards the coming event, before turning off her shower and drying off. "I can endure anything." She took a deep breath, wrapped her towel around her body, and strode nervously to Naruto's room, cracking the door open slightly, her arms nervously trying to cover her body somewhat when she saw him.

"N-Naruto? Do you mind if I turn off the lights?" She asked, still at the doorway, as Naruto lay in his shorts on the bed.

"Hm?" he blinked, wondering why, though seeing her nervousness. " Um... I guess not, no." He shrugged.

The lights went out, and he could hear Hinata's footsteps draw closer to him. He didn't understand why, but just the sound of her growing ever closer to him made his heart hammer. He shifted aside, allowing her to sit next to him, and as he laid eyes on her dark outline, he could clearly see that the only thing covering her body right now was a towel.

"I'm sorry. I don't know why... I'm so nervous." Hinata swallowed, shakily placing her hand on the bed and slowly moving it closer to Naruto's.

"So am I." Naruto admitted. "Why should we, though? We're just sharing a bed." He chuckled.

"Um... y-yes..." Hinata smiled weakly. _"Just... just sharing a bed." _She swallowed again, turning to look Naruto in the eyes. "N-Naruto?"

"Y-yeah?" Naruto's face turned bright red as Hinata draw slightly closer to him, her soft skin just inches from his touch. "Wh-what's up Hinata? You seem like you're a little bit... out of it." Hinata tried to think of a way to object to this observation, but knew there was no use in lying; she was quite out of it.

"Tonight, Naruto... I..." She pulled Naruto right into her body, kissing him firmly on the mouth, her tongue exploring his mouth, to find that Naruto's tongue was doing just the same to her. "...I want you to love me as much as you possibly can."

* * *

"Kushina, don't be absurd." Kurenai chuckled. "Naruto couldn't possibly have any resentment for you. Not his own mother!"

"After all I've done to him? Abandon him? Brand him a beast?" Kushina shook with despair.

"Kushina." Kurenai spoke sternly. "Do you have any idea how much Naruto has wanted you? I might not have been close to him, but I know that when he was growing up, there was nothing he wished for more than to have parents; as much as he yelled on and on about how he wanted to be a Hokage, even he knew that to have family was the only thing he desired more."

"Does he know?" Kushina's eyes started to fill with tears. "That his mother did such terrible things to him?"

"I can't say for sure." Kurenai answered. "But if he doesn't, then it seems to me like there's a very good reason that fate has chosen today for you to meet him. He's grown significantly over the years, and I think that, if you were to be open and honest with him, he would understand."

"I... would he?" Kushina couldn't stop herself from crying now.

"He would." Kurenai nodded definitively. "Just tell him the truth."

"I want to, but..." As Kushina tried to collect her thoughts, Yoko too began to sob, the red-haired mother gently cradling her in her arms, forcing herself to stop crying. "I'm... I'm... so sorry, Yoko." She said through tears, forcing a smile on her face.

"If you're really so scared of such a thing, Kushina," Kurenai suggested. "Then I think that you should patch things up with Naruto as soon as you can."

"You know?" Kushina sniffed, drying her tears. "You're right. But first... would you mind too terribly if I were to stay the night?"

"You're so scared that you can't even...?"

"Oh, no, it's not that!" Kushina laughed, her mood switching almost instantaneously, and Yoko's changing with her. "He and his girlfriend are just spending some... private time together, y'know?"

"Eighteen years, and you're still just as devilish as always." Kurenai chuckled. "Okay then, I guess I have no choice."

"Thanks, old friend." Kushina grinned.

* * *

Hinata and Naruto, previously scared to even touch each other, now had their lips locked onto each other, their arms gripped around one another, holding each other as close as possible.

Hinata, once nervous beyond description, was now itching, begging for her lover to make love to her body, no matter how much it would hurt her, every fiber of her being lit with a fiery passion that only Naruto could hope to qualm.

Naruto, while originally oblivious to the meaning behind Hinata's actions, now understood everything that was running through her mind through just minutes of their physical contact, and lust that he didn't even know he had in them had boiled over, making him desire Hinata's body more than he ever had in his life, the warm feeling of their bare skin pressed against each other fueling his sex drive further, especially as the back of Hinata's towel fell off, his hands now caressing her bare back.

"Mmgh..." Hinata moaned, her mouth severing its connection to Naruto's. "Please..." She whispered, her pale eyes staring into her lover's deep blue ones in such a way they had never seen her before.

"Make my body... yours."

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Next time, the lemons shall begin! See you then!**

**Oh, and in case I haven't slammed it in your guys' faces enough, go to Anko's Classroom! Go there now! (that's "ankosclassroom .blogspot .com") I've got a contest that needs fulfillment, and a bone to pick with some people who've shown a low opinion of my work so far... **


End file.
